We Don't Know When To Quit (Peterick one-shot)
by tacoheart
Summary: with the upcoming record putting pressure on fall out boy, tension rises between patrick stump and pete wentz with maintaining a good relationship. Then one night Patrick loses control and everything they had together is bought into question. Fluff/comfort


'Pete I can't do this anymore!' Patrick screamed. I looked up to him, even though he was shorter than me he was towering over me in raging fury. 'Why do you keep on ignoring me? I've been trying to talk to you for hours tonight and it finally our night off and you disregard me completely? Really? Is this how it is?' I look at him. His hair normally neatly parted is a mess, flicking up all over the place. His eyes are exhausted and his lips pale. He is breathless. I lick my lips careful with my next words. I can tell I'm pissing him off. But this is not the time for me to attempt to use that against him. I sighed. With the upcoming album over the next few weeks we had all been under a lot of stress but Patrick got it the worst and because of that he had been acting like an absolute dick. There were nights were he wouldn't even look at me. And insult me. Not directly but just like sly comments about my bass playing, or my hair. Or whatever was pissing him off that night. In all honesty this was getting to me a lot then I would like to admit. And this was it. I was so sick of it. 'Patrick do you have any idea what you've been like recently?' the words come out calmer than I meant them to, but at the same time I can tell they scare him. My temper usually comes out in short outbursts of loud yelling. He looks taken aback. And furious. ' You think tonight was tough because I didn't talk to you? Oh grow up. The world doesn't revolve around you.' My words are sharp and to their point. I can see them stab him. I've known long enough for when things really get to him and I just hit a jackpot. He's so tired and in all honesty I can see him not coping but I can't think right now. I'm to pissed. ' Pete what the fuck? What is this actually supposed to mean? You didn't talk to me, and now it's _my_ fault? What is fucking wrong with you?' He runs his hands through his hair again. I can see how anxious he's getting but I can't seem to stop what comes tumbling out of my mouth. ' Patrick you have no idea what's been like. You have been treating me like shit for the past week or so and I've had it. So what I know there's been a lot of stress on you, but that doesn't mean you have a right to treat me lesser than everyone else. I know you care about me but you cant fucking treat me like that.' Patrick stares at me in mild shock. At this point we are both in tears. But Patrick sits down. He looks deflated. I feel so bad. 'I'm sorry' I mumble. I feel terrible. This is my fault, and why I don't confront people I always end up blaming myself. 'No its okay' his voice trembles. I really want to hold him. He sits down on the bed. He sighs, I can just see him beating him self up. There is silence for a bit. I don't know what to say or do. Patrick is so stuck in his own head; I doubt he's all right. I bite my lip, I can see him jumping to conclusions and hating himself for it. And it's all my fault. I go down and sit next to him. There's that silence, not that there's nothing left to say but more that we both don't know what to say. I reach for his hand and lace my fingers between his and give it a squeeze. He doesn't react. He just sits there, his blonde hair falling limply on his pale skin. His eyes are distant. I can see him starting to shake. 'I'm so sorry Pete' Patrick mutters running his hands through his hair again. His voice wavers. ' I'm a dick head, you had the right to ignore me.' I shook my head. 'No it was uncalled for I just have dealt with it more maturely' and pulled him closer into me. He didn't object and leant into my chest, my arm still around him holding him close. I leant into his collar bone and trying to comfort him. I could feel him shaking. 'It's just the past few weeks have been so hard and everyone's been giving me so much shit and, people are talking about how they want the old us back and how I changed. I was just feeling like absolute shit. I guess I kind of took it out on you. I really didn't mean to. At times you were the only one I had left.' I nodded and stroked his soft hair. ' Patrick, I mean of course that wasn't the best way to deal with it but it's okay. It is. I know your hating yourself for this but you shouldn't. Really.' He traces my hand nervously ' I should though, I'm a dick and I can't believe I let myself do that to one of the few people in my life who really matter to me.' He pulled himself out of my arms. His eyes were red and puffy. And his face paler than his usual natural light skinned tone. ' Why do you even put up with me?' seeing him like this, my best friend, my boyfriend. Despising himself for something, which wasn't directly his fault, made me want to cry myself. 'Patrick stump, you are the kindest most brilliant man I've ever met, you're beautiful inside and out and I love you. You need to get it into your head how amazing you are because I wouldn't be here today with out you.' I could see in his eyes he didn't quite believe what I was saying about him but he shuffled back over and hugged me. ' You have no idea how much I love you Pete, thank you for everything.' He let go and then looked up at me with his blue eyes, still and kissed me. His lips were chapped from stress but I never got tired of the taste of him. I smiled as his hands wrapped around me tighter, feeling the need to be as close to one each other as possible. I felt him smile and pull away. He turned and looked at me tears still in his eyes. 'Thank you.'


End file.
